


When the Rain Came Down

by Mary1990



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: EFA Fic Challenge 2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary1990/pseuds/Mary1990
Summary: The rain is a silent witness to the life-shaping events in Waverly Earp's life.  It's her constant companion during the good times and the bad.





	When the Rain Came Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the first ever EFA Podcast Fic Prompt Challenge! Prompt: Rain 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

For as long as she could remember, Waverly Earp loved the rain. Things would be bad then the rain would come and wash all the terrible things away, it was like she was getting a fresh start every time.

She was five years old the first time she danced in the rain. Of course, her oldest sister Willa dared her to do it, knowing what would happen if her daddy caught her. But there she was in the yard twirling in circles and feeling free, the water clearing her mind of all the thoughts of mama leaving and how it was her fault. Wynonna told her that mama leaving wasn't her fault but Willa said it was true and Waverly believed her.

She was startled out of her thoughts by her daddy yelling at her from the porch, "Girl, what in God's green earth are you doing? Are you trying to get sick? Get your butt into the house!" She stood transfixed as he stomped towards her through the mud. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the house, not caring that he was leaving a bruise. He bent down and screamed into her face about her clothes being ruined and sent her to bed without her supper. As she walked up the stairs, tears streaming from her eyes, she glanced over her shoulder to find Willa smirking at her and she slumped her shoulders in defeat. 

Wynonna was waiting for her in their shared bedroom and she quickly helped her strip out of her clothes before leading her into the bathroom and into the tub. Waverly was cold now, colder than she ever remembered being but the hot bath warmed her up and Wynonna, her champion helped her get dressed in her favorite pajamas before putting her to bed. 

Later that night after her daddy and Willa went to bed, Wynonna woke her up and handed her the food she had carefully snuck upstairs. After Waverly ate she hugged her sister tight as they lay in bed together because Wynonna was the only one who cared, the only one who loved her, the only one who made her feel safe in the entire world.

 

*****

 

The rain poured down the day they buried their daddy. She and Wynonna huddled together under an umbrella and watched as they lowered his casket into the ground. She looked up to find Wynonna crying but Waverly refused to give in and do the same. Her daddy had been distant and cruel and she honestly didn't feel all that sad that he and Willa were gone. She wrapped her arm around Wynonna hoping to give her at least some sense of comfort.

After the funeral her daddy's friend, Deputy Nedley had taken them to her Uncle Curtis's house. "You'll be staying with Curtis and Gus because you have no other family and they're going to take care of you girls from now on." He gently explained as he drove them out to the McCready house. 

The rain stopped falling and as she stood behind her sister, Waverly was scared and she had a death grip on Wynonna's arm She didn't know these people, but one look into the kind eyes of Uncle Curtis as he stood before them and Waverly felt safe for the first time since that horrible night. She glanced up at Wynonna and the look on her face told Waverly that her sister wouldn't make it easy on them. That night had changed her and somehow Waverly knew that Wynonna would remain distant and she would do everything in her power to keep the couple at arm's length.

A couple of years later when Wynonna was sent away, Waverly cried as the car disappeared into the distance cutting a path through the pouring rain.

 

*****

 

When Waverly was sixteen she began dating Champ Hardy, he wasn't the best boyfriend but he treated her good for the most part. He would drive her home everyday after school and on this particular day the rain was coming down. As they headed towards Waverly's home she didn't even realize that he had turned in the wrong direction. They drove past the Welcome to Purgatory sign and Waverly sat in the passenger seat staring out the window watching the rain come down and thinking about her sister. She hadn't even noticed that Champ had stopped the car until his hands were half way up her skirt. 

Startled out of her daydream, she smacked his hand away and told him to take her home but he laughed, "Come on Waverly we've been dating forever and I really like you. If you let me I'll take you home after, okay?" He began to kiss her neck and his hand came up to her chest, cupping her. Waverly didn't want this and she became angry, pushing him away while screaming, "No!" Getting out of the car she began to walk away, towards home. She half-heartingly expected him to stop her but instead he drove past her, hitting a huge puddle, splashing her with muddy water and thoroughly soaking her.

Waverly walked the three miles home in the pouring rain wishing Wynonna were there to pick her up but her sister had gone off on some wild adventure with some guy she barely knew. By the time she arrived home she was miserable and feeling sorry for herself, which led her to believe that maybe she should have just given in to Champ because it would have made things easier.

She shivered and couldn't shake the cold, even after taking a hot shower and climbing into bed under her usual three quilts. When Gus got home from the bar she took one look at her niece and took her to the hospital where Waverly ended up remaining for a week with pnumonia. Champ didn't come to visit her and she knew that somehow this was her fault and she made a promise to herself to be a better girlfriend from here on out, even if that meant she would have to give in to his demands.

She lay there feeling miserable, listening to the rain beating against her window.

 

*****

 

It was raining the first time Nicole Haught told Waverly she loved her. They had been walking in the park, enjoying each other's company when the clouds rolled in and the heavens opened up. Caught in the downpour Nicole had removed her jacket and wrapped it around Waverly as they hurried back to the car. The taller redheaded woman made sure that Waverly got safely into the car before rushing to the other side and climbing into the driver's seat.

As Waverly watched her get into the car she felt a warmth towards Nicole that she had never felt for another person before. Nicole was becoming everything to Waverly, she was so kind and giving and for the first time in her life Waverly felt she had a sense of purpose. That she was where she was supposed to be. When Nicole looked at her with those big brown eyes Waverly felt that she was the most important person in the world, and she could spend hours lost in those eyes. 

Nicole turned on the car and the heater, trying to warm them up and glanced over at Waverly, grinning at her, dimples flashing. She took her hands and rubbed them, trying to warm them up, "Are you warm enough Wave?" Glancing up from their hands, she noticed that the brunette was still staring at her and she arched an eyebrow in question.

"So are you going to tell me why you're staring Miss Earp?"

Waverly blushed and dropped her gaze for a moment before raising her head to look Nicole in the eye, "You always put me first Nicole and I was wondering, why?"

Nicole leaned across the car until she was mere inches from Waverly and said, "Because you are the most important thing in this world to me and I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone before and..."

She was abruptly cut off as Waverly surged forward and captured Nicole's lips in a searing kiss. She pulled back, needing to say it before she lost her nerve, "I love you too Nicole, you feel like home to me." Removing her hand from Nicole's grip she reached out and wrapped her fingers in Nicole's wet hair and kissed her again. Putting all her love behind the kiss, Waverly couldn't hear anything, not the sound of the engine or even the heat blowing from the vents. They continued kissing and she smiled into it as she felt Nicole wrap her arms around her. A feeling of safety washed over her and the only sound she heard was the comforing sound of the rain falling all around her, and she felt like finally, she was home.


End file.
